That's Sabertooth
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: ¿Qué es Sabertooth? ¿Qué significa realmente hervir la tierra, silenciar los mares? ¿Qué son ellos, más que peones en este tablero llamado vida? Serie de drabbles. Hasta el drabble 21 para el Reto especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.
1. Good morning (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe.

 **Extensión:** 149 palabras.

 **Notas:** Otra colección de drabbles, nunca me aburro de Sabertooth. Dadas las condiciones del reto serán drabbles cortos, y viendo como va mi idea probablemente todos de una temática similar a esta, más que nada drama/angst/hurt-comfort que otra cosa. La inspiración ha vuelto a mí (finalmente), así que de seguro estoy actualizando rápido.

Mis palabras fueron "Sostén" y "Guitarra." Aunque inicialmente me reí de mi sorteo, por alguna razón mi idea mutó a esto.

 **(edito) Aclaraciones:** pre-GMG. Periodo de los siete años - desaparición de Fairy Tail. Algunos drabbles serán más recientes en la línea de tiempo, otros más antiguos. Dependerá de lo que me dé la gana en esos momentos. Unos cuantos headcanons menores-no-tan-menores, no influyen mucho.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Good morning._

Sting.

* * *

El rubio se estira, apartando las sábanas de un manotazo. El lugar se halla en penumbra y a él no le apetece mover su maldito cuerpo de la cama, siendo honestos.

La habitación es un desastre, hay tal cantidad de ropa en el suelo que no le extrañaría encontrar hasta un sostén entre el montículo, eso si su ropa sucia no ha mutado ya en un monstruo o algo así.

Sus motivos para quedarse boca arriba mirando el techo son varios, y para levantarse ninguno, pero el sonido de una guitarra llama su atención. Es inusual, y si aún no ha oído ningún reclamo por parte del maestro eso quiere decir que probablemente Jiemma no está en el gremio esa mañana.

Suspira antes de alzar finalmente su cuerpo, despertando a Lector con el movimiento. Sigue carente de motivos para levantarse, pero al menos ya no puede ser tan terrible.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Lethargy (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney.

 **Extensión:** 149 palabras, de nuevo.

 **Notas:** Yo no estoy muy segura de qué es esto, o para dónde va, pero quería explorar otro ángulo de mis hc respecto a este gremio.

Mis palabras fueron "Margaritas" y "Trompetas."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **II.**

 _Lethargy._

Rogue.

* * *

Para Rogue, describirse es complicado. Es un niño, un día, y luego se desvanece. No podría asegurar qué es después de eso, solo que a veces se siente más como una sombra real y no como un mago manejando un elemento. Es ser más un espectro que un ente corpóreo como tal. Resulta así desde que fuera pequeño y algo de él se fuese desmigajando en cada una de sus experiencias tempranas, desde el fallido recuerdo de la eutanasia.

Si pudiera, se dejaría flores a sí mismo. Margaritas, porque le gustan a Frosch. Desde ya que no espera tambores o trompetas, no cree pasar del purgatorio, muerto o vivo (aunque en su caso son casi lo mismo). Sencillamente se siente demasiado nada como para estar con los que son algo.

Y no podría asegurar por qué, quizás nunca lo haga, pero pareciera que la soledad le comió el alma.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Mourning (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 150 palabras, de nuevo.

 **Notas:** Me pasé con las palabras y tuve que recortar. ¡Basta, Minerva, deja de sobre-inspirarme! (?). Bueno, es _my lady_ , supongo que no puedo evitarlo, me ha inspirado tanto que escribí esto en nada.

Mis palabras fueron "Sonambulismo" y "Paraguas."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **III.**

 _Mourning._

Minerva.

* * *

Sostiene el paraguas con fuerza al atravesar la tierra lodosa de ese sector, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Jiemma camina unos pasos por delante de ella, imperturbable. La tierra removida detrás de sí parece un recordatorio de lo que han hecho, pero no quiere pensar en eso.

Minerva se muerde el labio y aumenta la presión sobre el mango. Toda esa situación solo empeorará sus ánimos y probablemente sus hábitos. Se ha dicho a sí misma muchas veces que debe parar, pero el sonambulismo parece perseguirla. Teme con ímpetu que abandonar el cadáver de mamá a la intemperie solo empeore la situación. Jiemma odia que se levante de la cama por las noches y ella ha tratado de detenerlo, no quiere fallar ahora por algo así.

Siente los ojos aguados entonces. Le encantaría que sus lágrimas fueran por la mujer que deja atrás, pero teme más por sí misma.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Insomnia (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore. Orga/Rufus sutil.

 **Extensión:** 148 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me salió "Pornografía" y solo se me ocurrió insinuar Orfus, que Orga es al único al que le viene la palabra (?). Digo, ¿quién más dejaría la porno tirada por ahí sin pena ni culpa? Más allá de eso nada, lo terminé ayer pero era tarde y de seguro me retaban si no me iba a acostar luego, así que lo publico recién ahora.

Mis palabras fueron "Pornografía" —fuck yeah— y "Sombra."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 _Insomnia._

Rufus.

* * *

Hay una sombra. Está ahí cada vez que cierra los ojos, expectante. Resulta increíblemente molesto y sabe que seguirá en su mente el tiempo que haga falta, eliminando sus ansias por dormir. No le nace bajar sus párpados y enfrentarse a ella, carece de esa capacidad. Si pudiera olvidarla todo sería mejor, pero aquello resulta solo la dulce utopía de soñar despierto, porque dormido le es imposible.

Suspira y aparta las sábanas, posando los pies en el frío suelo. Se levanta esquivando la ropa ajena, los objetos tirados y la pornografía descuidadamente dejada por ahí, que a Orga nada le costaría guardar, en busca de su camisa.

—¿A dónde vas?

Se sobresalta y vuelve la mirada, contemplando la figura sobre la cama. Es una buena pregunta, ciertamente, pero a dónde podría ir a esa hora, incapaz de dormir y sin ganas siquiera de existir.

Sonríe vagamente.

—Por ahí.

* * *

 **Yo no sé.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. First meeting (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear. Rufus Lore —y nada muy romántico porque me gustan las malas primeras impresiones—.

 **Extensión:** 149 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me salió "Pornografía" para Rufus y solo pude pensar en Orga, ahora me salió "Homicida" para Orga y solo pude pensar en Rufus, la culpa de que no pueda separarlos es de random (?).

Fuera de eso empiezo a pensar en que quizás debería aclarar mi línea temporal (y vengo a darme cuenta a estas alturas). En general todas son pre-GMG, más muchos headcanons metidos por ahí. Y mi Rufus joven es un puto encanto, que nadie me lo dude (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Zapato" y "Homicida."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **V.**

 _First meeting._

Orga.

* * *

Gruñe con molestia. La situación es un tanto desagradable y no lo tiene muy cómodo, encima el chiquillo de enfrente no deja de mirarlo con expresión de homicida o algo similar, o como sea que se llame que alguien te mire fijamente sin parpadear y sin atisbo de emociones en el rostro. Le agrada más el otro rubio, que es medio idiota y arrogante pero al menos parece humano.

Exhala, dejando salir su molestia, y desvía la mirada. Es realmente irritante tenerlo ahí, contemplándolo con ese semblante indiferente mientras balancea uno de sus pies, dejando relucir su zapato que luce caro. Le desagrada todavía más por eso, ese aspecto elegante y refinado que lleva. Además, ¿no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo?

—Ey —llama, logrando que la atención del otro se centre en su rostro—. Deja de mirarme.

Dos, tres segundos.

—Ah. ¿Sabes hablar?

Bien, oficialmente lo odia.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. Someone (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 137 palabras.

 **Notas:** Es el que más se me ha complicado después del de Orga por alguna razón, a pesar de que las palabras que me tocaron me eran perfectas para Yukino.

Mis palabras fueron "Soledad" y "Redención."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **VI.**

 _Someone._

Yukino.

* * *

Ella es, indudablemente, una más. No destaca ante los demás magos de su gremio y carece de grandes aptitudes. Sin embargo Yukino está acostumbrada a eso, a ser irrelevante, a que nadie voltee a verla. Es así desde que acabó sumergida en completa soledad tras la pérdida de su familia, obligada a afrontar su propia inutilidad por sí misma, sin una hermana que la defendiera.

Si pudiera ser algo más que solo eso, si pudiera obtener algún tipo de redención, sin duda es en ese momento. Ella será la que reemplace a la joven señora en los juegos, ella y nadie más. Si hay una instancia en la que Yukino puede ser algo más que solo un desperdicio que el mundo carga, es esa.

Es su oportunidad de ser alguien importante, alguien que vale la pena recordar.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. The worst (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney. Rogue/Sting colado (?).

 **Extensión:** 143 palabras.

 **Notas:** Dah, ahora solo pude pensar en Stingue. Nada qué hacer, así es la vida (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Apetitoso" y "Pudor."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **VII.**

 _The worst._

Rogue.

* * *

De todas las miles de horribles posibilidades que podían ocurrir, esa es de seguro la peor. En principio consideró que pese a lo frívolo de ese lugar, no podría ser tan malo, con el tiempo esa idea mutó. No es la mejor alternativa, sin lugar a dudas, pero puede con ello mientras Frosch esté a su lado. Más aún si tiene a Sting, el único aspecto positivo de su gremio. O así era.

A Rogue le da un cierto grado de pudor, no, de vergüenza la situación. Pensar que es no solo agradable, sino cálido, necesario, _vital_. Pensar que es atractivo, agraciado, hasta apetitoso. Pensar todo eso y preguntarse cómo puede mirar a su compañero a la cara aun así.

De todas las miles de posibilidades Sabertooth no es precisamente la mejor. Estar ahí y enamorarse de Sting, la convierte en la peor.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Punishment (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe.

 **Extensión:** 146 palabras.

 **Notas:** No estoy muy conforme, la verdad, pero todavía me gusta el resultado.

Mis palabras fueron —"Playa nudista" y "Bronceado" lo que es ideal para un Stingue smut pero definitivamente no para lo que quiero aquí— "Interrogatorio" y "Azul." (mi segundo sorteo porque como dije el primero no iba con el angst).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **VIII.**

 _Punishment._

Sting.

* * *

Sting no se siente muy diferente a estar en un interrogatorio. Tiene la mirada fija en el suelo, oye la casi imperceptible respiración de los demás miembros tras de sí y sabe que los ojos de Jiemma están fijos en él. Comprende perfectamente que ha fallado, no es primera vez que se halla en una situación similar, el problema es que su error esta vez es mucho más grave que en anteriores.

Tendrá suerte si solo lo expulsan.

Sin embargo y aun si su expresión no luce todo lo serena que le gustaría, a través del azul de sus ojos no se vislumbra nada. Podrá darle el gusto del temor, pero no permitirá que mire dentro de él. Tantos años de terror, de obediencia, de bajar la cabeza como un perro, le han dado una lección.

Si debe estar vacío para hacerle frente, entonces lo estará.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. Childhood (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 150 palabras.

 **Notas:** Yo no sé, tengo headcanons bien raros, o algo así. Pero me gusta el resultado, lo demás no es mi problema (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Impresión" y "Dibujar."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **IX.**

 _Childhood._

Rufus.

* * *

Tiene a veces la impresión de que las cosas no son como deberían ser. La habitación es silenciosa y oscura, la puerta casi siempre está cerrada. No le importa realmente, pero a veces, tras leer, tiene la impresión de que quizás podría ser diferente.

No hay mucho que hacer allí dentro y ya se ha aburrido de leer, por lo que esboza un par de líneas en el papel. No suele dibujar, pero en esos momentos le apetece. La traza, tal como logra recordarla, mientras balancea sus pequeñas piernas que no alcanzan el suelo. Es probable que nadie siquiera vea el dibujo, ni su padre ni mucho menos su madre, pero da igual, está acostumbrado a ello.

Sigue habiendo silencio, mucho silencio, cuando vuelve la mirada hacia la puerta. No es por nada importante, pero a veces tiene la leve impresión de que la familia se supone que te quiere.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. Pride (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria. Algo similar a un Minerva/Yukino.

 **Extensión:** 149 palabras.

 **Notas:** Bueno, creo que oficialmente he cumplido mi cuota de aparejas gays (?). No he podido evitarlo, si Yukino no idolatra a Minerva es OoC para mí (?!).

Mis palabras fueron "Candado" y "Alegría" —como segundo sorteo, el primero fue "Pasión" y "Bosque" como para que la mandara con el violador del bosque antiguo (?). Yo no sé si era peor eso o la playa nudista para el angst—.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **X.**

 _Pride._

Yukino.

* * *

Es consciente de lo insignificante que resulta en comparación a ella, de lo irrelevante que es. Aun así Yukino no contiene un deje de alegría, se permite un gramo de felicidad para sí misma ante el momento, aunque no lo valga.

Es que Minerva le está viendo, de frente y como si ella valiera la pena. Es que la está eligiendo, de una forma u otra, de entre todas las posibilidades la ha elegido para ser quien la reemplace y eso es un honor que no puede ignorar. Porque es ella, la que silencia mares y hierve la tierra, notando su presencia. Es la mujer más magnifica que ha conocido y que ella repare en sus habilidades le llena el pecho de orgullo.

Tiene guardadas sus emociones tras un candado, pero casi quiere liberarlas para musitar un «gracias» honesto, uno que cargue todo lo que siente en esos momentos.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Temptation (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear. Algo como un Orga/Rufus mal camuflado.

 **Extensión:** 142 palabras.

 **Notas:** Actualmente, vengo a echarle la culpa a Light (?). "A mi no me jodas, Orga. Si puedes estarle mirando los zapatos y prestándole tanta atención, algo te atrae. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio viene el amor, so..." Me pone eso y luego me viene a tocar este sorteo (o al revés, ya no estoy segura). O sea, así no se puede (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Clase" y "Tentación" —cómo no pensar en Orfus con ese sorteo—.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XI.**

 _Temptation._

Orga.

* * *

Resulta curioso. No es de prestarle tanta atención a una persona, pero con él no puede evitarlo. Quizás porque es más que el chiquillo refinado y con clase que parece a simple vista, no es fanático del sarcasmo pero le causa gracia como él lo utiliza, casi como si fuera un arma más. Y se sale de esquemas, porque no es tan correctito como parece, es más bien un maldito bien camuflado.

Al menos, admite, es más interesante de lo que le pareció en un principio. También es algo vulnerable, a veces, especialmente cuando se trata del ámbito social. Le divierte, tiene la tentación de empujarlo más allá hasta que está lo suficientemente incómodo como para que no le queden espinas. Es divertido y gracioso y muchas cosas más quitarle la piel al lobo y dejarlo como borrego. Le hace sentirlo humano.

* * *

 **Esto es TAN gay, lo admito (?) XD**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Victim and victimizer (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 105 palabras.

 **Notas:** El drabble más corto hasta ahora, y el título más largo curiosamente. Minerva me inspira, tanto que he acabado en nada, demos las gracias a mi perfecto sorteo.

Mis palabras fueron "Estrategia" y "Diversión."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XII.**

 _Victim and victimizer._

Minerva.

* * *

No hay nada como el sufrimiento ajeno, está segura. Hay un grado de extraño placer en ver la desesperación abrirse paso en los rostros de sus adversarios y saber que ella es la causa, le da un sentido totalmente diferente a combatir. Cada estrategia, cada movimiento, llevan esa siniestra intención.

Para Minerva la diversión se traduce en eso, en infligir dolor, en producir llanto. Contemplar con superioridad como todos caen a sus pies, ser la que está por encima de todo. Sí, todo se traduce en eso: en ser ella la agresora, ser ella la que daña, ser la victimaria.

Y nunca más la víctima.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Comfort (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore. Algo de Orga/Rufus

 **Extensión:** 143 palabras.

 **Notas:** Más cosas gays, simplemente no obtengo un sorteo con Orga y Rufus que no me suene al otro. Al demonio, o random en verdad es shipper o yo no sé qué pasa aquí (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Rudo" y "Música" —por favor random, por favor, por lo menos disimula (?)—.

.

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XIII.**

 _Comfort._

Rufus.

* * *

Encoge la mirada, confuso y no muy seguro de cómo alguien puede disfrutar tanto hacer el ridículo. De Sting lo entiende, porque Sting es idiota y ridículo sería esperar que fuera capaz de razonar, pero no del todo de Orga. Es decir, quizás no es la persona más refinada, pero lo vislumbra un poco más maduro de lo que parece a simple vista, tal vez porque es el mayor.

Bien puede ser porque tienen un concepto diferente de lo que es música, pero todavía le parece innecesario eso de que se ponga a cantar. Aunque no le desagrada en sí, pero se le hace curioso, como que luzca tan rudo y aún así pueda ser suave, le incómoda de una manera que no sabe explicar.

Quizás no está acostumbrado a sentir tan agradable la compañía de alguien, sea de la forma que sea.

* * *

 **QUE GAY. POR DEOX.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. Loss (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria. Mención a Sorano.

 **Extensión:** 150 palabras.

 **Notas:** Tenía ganas de tratar el asunto de Sorano pero no había encontrado el sorteo idóneo para ello, este resultó ser el ideal.

Mis palabras fueron "Sobreprotección" y "Gratitud."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XIV.**

 _Loss._

Yukino.

* * *

Es débil. Le duele comprenderlo, ser consciente de que apenas puede valerse por sí misma siendo que _debe_ hacerlo. Sus padres se han ido, su hermana se ha ido, solo queda ella. Debe levantarse y seguir por su propia cuenta, por sus propios medios, pero es tan incapaz de afrontar la situación que casi convierte su impotencia en odio.

Odio, simple odio. Hacia sí, hacia los que le han quitado todo, hacia Zeref, hacia los que la abandonaron. Pero entonces piensa en Sorano y se siente tan incapaz de odiarla que deja ir el sentimiento, lo pierde de vista y solo le queda frustración, frustración que apenas puede contener.

Y aunque Sorano podría ser la mayor culpable de todos, por toda su sobreprotección, todavía no la odia. Todavía cierra los ojos y la recuerda con cariño, llena de gratitud. Hizo tanto por ella y ahora... ahora simplemente se ha ido.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	15. Betrayal (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe. Mención a Natsu.

 **Extensión:** 136 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto es un asco, creo que de quince drabbles es el peor. Pero bueno, todavía es admisible y no le daré cáncer ocular a nadie, me parece.

Mis palabras fueron "Necesidad" e "Indignación."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XV.**

 _Betrayal._

Sting.

* * *

Con el tiempo se había convertido en una necesidad. No era solo un objetivo, o una promesa, era el instinto visceral de buscarlo, de anhelarlo, de lograrlo. La emoción corría por sus venas cada vez que se imaginaba frente a frente con Salamander, obteniendo la tan ansiada victoria. Era su sueño, y se había hecho añicos en sus manos.

No terminaba de comprender el sentido de que las cosas hubieran sido así, no terminaba de entender cómo habían podido ser así. Su más grande ídolo se había disuelto en la nada, impotente, y a él solo le habían quedado migajas de un sueño abortado.

No parecía justo, o coherente, no tras tantas historias sobre hazañas y victorias; perder así, desaparecer así.

No era exactamente indignación lo que sentía, pero se acercaba mucho, porque se sentía traicionado.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	16. Survive (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear.

 **Extensión:** 134 palabras.

 **Notas:** Más headcanons, just i don't know. Por alguna razón cada vez me salen más cortos los drabbles.

Mis palabras fueron "Confusión" y "Fuerza."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XVI.**

 _Survive._

Orga.

* * *

El frío es cada vez más intenso. Aún siendo el comienzo de la temporada invernal, no es común que la nieve ya cubra ese sector, usualmente se tarda un par de meses más en formar una capa sólida. Tal parece ser que ese invierno en particular habrá que descender más de lo usual en busca de tierra y hierba, pues en torno a la capa blanca que cubre el suelo solo residen pinos y demás árboles.

El panorama no es muy prometedor, salvo que tengas la suficiente fuerza para cazar un animal. Por suerte es su caso, aunque otros observan la situación actual con confusión, no muy seguros de qué hacer en consecuencia. De seguro muchos mueran pasado el invierno, son cosas que pasan.

O te las arreglas o te mueres, así de simple.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	17. Ambition (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 147 palabras.

 **Notas:** Ah, nada como Minerva, que me inspira como ningún otro (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Sombra" y "Destino."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XVII.**

 _Ambition._

Minerva.

* * *

Es indudable que su vida no está encaminada hacia un futuro de luz y gloria, que ella no ha nacido para tener ese tipo de suerte. Minerva sabe, desde su más tierna infancia, que no son esas las metas que debe imponerse. Tiene claro que no le sirven, que no le traerán ningún beneficio, que no tiene sentido para alguien como ella llenarse de esos sueños insulsos que pueblan a la mayor parte de las personas.

Ella ha nacido para ser poderosa, ella debe ser poderosa. Un ente que los mire a todos hacia abajo, una maga que no caiga ante nadie. Su destino es la simple y visceral búsqueda de poder, su único deber es mantener su ambición bien enfocada. Todo lo demás es secundario, absolutamente todo lo demás.

Incluso dejar que su alma sea consumida, sombra tras sombra, es irrelevante en pos de su objetivo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	18. Together (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney. Sting/Rogue no disimulado (?).

 **Extensión:** 148 palabras.

 **Notas:** Creo que es el primer drabble con diálogos. Se me ha salido el Stingue y el angst-fluff sin querer queriendo (?).

Mis palabras fueron "Error" y "Cosquilleo."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XVIII.**

 _Together._

Rogue.

* * *

Sting ríe con tantas ganas que por unos momentos es como si todo estuviera bien, como si no hubiera problema alguno. Nota un leve cosquilleo en el vientre, señal inequívoca de que es un idiota (o de que son idiotas los dos, juntos, es factible). Incluso le dan ganas de sonreír con él y fingir que todo está bien, de alguna manera.

—Es que, joder, duele como los mil demonios.

Es demasiado irónico que Sting sea capaz de estallar en carcajadas por un hecho así y Rogue no sabe si reír o llorar de lo jodidos que están. Todo eso es definitivamente un error, con seguridad sufrirá algún tipo de consecuencia por dejar que la estupidez de su compañero lo arrastre. Jiemma ha dado la orden de que nadie ayude al rubio, después de todo ha sido castigado, pero no ha podido evitarlo.

Le gusta estar con él.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	19. Dreamer (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 132 palabras.

 **Notas:** Otro poco de Yukino y su pasado, este solo surgió :v

Mis palabras fueron "Iluminación" y "Volar."

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XIX.**

 _Dreamer._

Yukino.

* * *

De niña, cerraba los ojos y podía usar su imaginación para creer que estaba en otro lugar, de vuelta con las personas que amaba. Ahí estaban sus padres, ahí estaba su hermana, nuevamente a su lado. Podía ser feliz entonces.

Sin embargo, de nada sirve soñar. Lo aprendió por las malas en una vida de penuria y soledad, y es una lección que no piensa olvidar. Ha dejado ir ya esos recuerdos, esos deseos, enterrados en el fondo de su pecho. Los deja volar lejos de sí y se libera de sus anhelos inútiles, porque nada de lo que haga le devolverá lo que perdió.

Se deja oscurecer por la desesperanza, la soledad, lejos de cualquier tipo de iluminación, de cualquier tipo de luz. Ahora, cierra los ojos y solo hay vacío.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	20. Take (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear. Orga/Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 130 palabras.

 **Notas:** Puto sea random, lo único que me da son cosas que me inspiran con Orfus. Yo ya no tengo la culpa aquí, fue inevitable y ya me resigné, por eso no pedí resorteo y acepté lo que random pedía (?). Y empiezo a creer que me está pidiendo a gritos un smut :v

Mis palabras fueron "Cautivo" y "Tacto" —BASTA RANDOM, DEJA DE HACERME PECAR—.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XX.**

 _Take._

Orga.

* * *

Ríe con suavidad al notar el nerviosismo del otro, supone que no está acostumbrado a que lo acorralen contra una pared. Debería ser de esperar, Rufus no es bueno ni con las personas ni con ver violentado su espacio personal. Quizás se está tomando muchas licencias al mantenerlo cautivo entre su cuerpo y la muralla, ha sido inevitable, la paciencia no es lo suyo en esos casos y duda obtener algún movimiento por parte de su compañero, así que ha optado por ser él quien dé el primer paso.

Tampoco pueden culparlo por no ser capaz de esperar, todo en Rufus es atractivo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y al llevar su mano hasta la barbilla ajena para alzarle el rostro, considera que él tacto también debería serlo, por tanto.

* * *

 **Ay dios, yo ya no sé qué decir.**


	21. Tigers (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima. Fic para el Reto Especial de aniversario: Menos es más del foro: Cannon Island.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 137 palabras.

 **Notas:** Otro de Minerva, que es mi musa y me inspira enseguida.

Mis palabras fueron "Fiera" y "Astuto." —a random le gusta Minerva, siempre me da sorteos perfectos con ella—.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXI.**

 _Tigers._

Minerva.

* * *

Minerva comprende lo necesarios que son sus compañeros, que Sabertooth requiere más magos competentes para poder levantarse, pero aún así le causan una suerte de risa cuando piensa en ellos. Más que algún tipo de fiera, parecen pequeños mininos sin rumbo. No tienen a dónde ir y han acabado ahí, arañando las paredes y maullando lastimeramente por un poco de consuelo. Le causan gracia (y le recuerdan a ella misma, muy internamente, a sus llantos lastimeros por la aprobación de su padre).

Para ser capaz de llevar el gremio a la grandeza, se necesita poder. Ser fuerte, indomable, sagaz, astuto. Invencibles, a grandes rasgos. No le parece que lo tengan, al menos no las cuatro características a la vez. Pero al menos de alguna son dueños y está segura que, como ella, esconden tigres en el interior.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	22. Drunk (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore. Orga/Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 150 palabras.

 **Notas:** No pude hacer más drabbles para el reto, pero no podía dejar a tres miembros con menos drabbles que los otros simplemente porque padezco toc, por eso pedí más palabras y subo otros tres drabbles que ya no participan oficialmente en el reto pero igual quería subir.

Mis palabras fueron "Vino" (by Liraaz) y "Anillo" (by Joey) —y esto me ha salido M por culpa de ellos, por culpa de Joey que no aclaró qué tipo de anillo era y de Liraaz por darme una razón para embriagar al Rufiño—.

 **Advertencias:** Lime. Sí, el anillo va ahí.

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXII.**

 _Drunk._

Rufus.

* * *

Cierra los ojos, sintiendo las mejillas calientes. Quizás ha bebido demasiado vino, no lo podría asegurar bien, pero se siente un tanto ebrio en esos momentos mientras deja escapar un gemido, disfrutando las caricias. Se aferra a los anchos hombros, incapaz de mantener el norte en su estado. Joder, ya ni está seguro de dónde está arriba y dónde está abajo.

Vuelve a gemir, arqueando un poco la espalda. La embestida reciente ha dado en un punto sensible, logrando que suba el tono de su voz y maldiga mentalmente el tonto anillo, una vez más, al desear eyacular. Ya ni recuerda muy bien cómo han llegado a esa situación, pero no le importa demasiado mientras Orga le pasa las manos por la espalda con suavidad y deleite.

Gime una vez más y entierra el rostro en el cuello ajeno, pensando que tal vez está más que solo un poco borracho.

* * *

 **No sé qué decir.**

 **Bye's (?).**


	23. Photograph (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe.

 **Extensión:** 122 palabras.

 **Notas:** Un poco inspirado en "Virado a sepia," a eso se refiere la fotografía que Sting contempla. Sin complicarme demasiado, una fotografía del gremio "renacido" tomado tras los eventos de los GMG y Eclipse, una vez volvieron a su ciudad con Yukino. Dada la palabra que me tocó simplemente me nació traer a recuerdo ese fic.

Mis palabras fueron "Fotografía" (by Liraaz) y "Mediodía" (by Joey).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXIII.**

 _Photograph._

Sting.

* * *

Contempla la fotografía con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Mezcla de satisfacción y... melancolía. Ahí están todos, sonrientes en un nuevo comienzo, con la luz del mediodía iluminando sus rostros. Felices, es un momento feliz, ya todo ha pasado, ya pueden empezar de nuevo.

Es justamente por eso que le produce un sentimiento contradictorio. Pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, en todo lo que han tenido que afrontar, condensado en ese momento, cuando finalmente han vencido a la oscuridad que les consumía, es extraño. Mirar el cuadro y sentir que captura el instante en que pasan de un estado a otro, lo hace especial.

Un motivo más para verlo con satisfacción, indudablemente. Y un motivo más para recordar el pasado.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	24. Darkness (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney. Skiadrum. Frosch.

 **Extensión:** 134 palabras.

 **Notas:** Rogue me quedó terrible Warcraft/WoW (?). "fue como si a partir de ahí la luz fuera incapaz de alcanzarlo/el primer soporte para sentir que la luz no lo había abandonado del todo." A la luz le gusta abandonar gente; Lady Liadrin, Nobundo, Rogue... etc, etc (?). Ok no.

Mis palabras fueron "Dolor" (by Liraaz) y "Vida" (by Joey).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXIV.**

 _Darkness._

Rogue.

* * *

Desde el momento en que perdió a Skiadrum, la vida se convirtió en un bucle de oscuridad creciente. De alguna manera, fue como si a partir de ahí la luz fuera incapaz de alcanzarlo. Todo era sombras y oscuridad, todo era vivir sumido en el olvido. Si hubiese habido algún recuerdo alegre, algo que no implicase tristeza, dolor o agonía, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Sin embargo, en lo primero en lo que podía pensar Rogue cuando pensaba en la felicidad, era en Frosch. Tras Skiadrum, encontrar a su pequeño compañero fue el primer recuerdo feliz en años de incertidumbre y sufrimiento, el primer soporte para sentir que la luz no lo había abandonado del todo, que aún había esperanza.

Por eso perderlo fue simplemente volver a permitir el paso a las tinieblas.

* * *

 **Notas finales (que no tan finales):**

Uh, me he dado cuenta que quiero seguir escribiendo esto. Es relajante hacer drabbles cortos sobre mis personajes favoritos y me da la oportunidad de seguir explotando sus lados desconocidos y los headcanons que hasta ahora no he podido escribir. Así que lo voy a continuar.

Estaré aceptando palabras, vía reviews, hasta que se me acabe la inspiración o el castellano ya no tenga más vocabulario, a saber (?).

La siguiente tanda irá así: Orga, Rufus, Rogue, Minerva, Yukino y Sting. Así que acepto de momento palabras para Orga. Cogeré dos y haré un drabble.


	25. A dog (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear.

 **Extensión:** 143 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me tardo un montón cuando no tengo el tiempo en contra, lo sé.

Mis palabras fueron "Respuestas" y "Dulce" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXV.**

 _A dog._

Orga.

* * *

Las nubes y la humedad reinante son respuestas suficientes para la interrogante obvia: va a llover. De seguro debido a eso son pocas las personas que vagan por la calle al momento que se detiene. Voltea y el pequeño perro sigue ahí, señal clara de que lo está siguiendo.

El animal se ha parado a unos relativamente seguros dos metros de él, mirándolo con curiosidad. En sí debería volver al gremio lo más rápido posible, pero le nace agacharse y hacer un gesto con la mano para llamar al cánido, que no tarda en aproximarse con emoción. Desde ya que con eso no va a dejar de seguirlo, pero el detalle lo tiene algo indiferente cuando deja una dulce caricia en su lomo.

De poder se lo llevaría con él, pero siendo honestos cualquier lugar, incluso la calle, es mejor que su gremio.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	26. Habit (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 143 palabras.

 **Notas:** Y voy con el siguiente. Muchos hc, algo de bullying.

Mis palabras fueron "Neutro" y "Rodeos" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXVI.**

 _Habit._

Rufus.

* * *

A veces, ciertas costumbres forman tal parte de la propia identidad que toma trabajo y tiempo dejarlas atrás, e incluso entonces no se han ido totalmente. Rufus tiene demasiados hábitos que se rigen por esa definición.

Los primeros años de vida suelen ser los más importantes en los que respecta a la formación, tanto de hábitos como de detalles más y menos triviales. Su infancia le dejó muchas cosas, pocas buenas: la falta de empatía, los comentarios hirientes, el tono neutro, el hablar sin rodeos, el mal dormir y su tendencia evasiva, entre otras. Ninguna se ha ido, no del todo al menos, aunque por lo menos el sarcasmo se lo suele reservar para Sting. Y no lo parece, pero le molesta que sigan ahí. Mucho, demasiado. Son demasiadas cosas malas de sí mismo, demasiadas razones para detestarse. Le faltan motivos para quererse.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	27. News (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney. Sting Eucliffe.

 **Extensión:** 145 palabras.

 **Notas:** Una de las cosas menos angst que voy a escribir, pero las palabras no me daban para nada más.

Mis palabras fueron "Guiño" y "Noticias" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXVII.**

 _News._

Rogue.

* * *

Las noticias vuelan a través de todo el continente: «Fairy Tail ha regresado.» Rogue no está muy seguro de cómo tomarlas, para empezar ni siquiera entiende por qué dicen «Fairy Tail» como si el gremio entero hubiera desaparecido. Sí, lo sabe, hace referencia a la parte que _importa_ del gremio y omite la otra (lo apoya en su medida), pero le sigue pareciendo un mal uso del lenguaje.

Es debido a la inesperada noticia que Sting lleva toda la maldita semana guiñándole un ojo, tratando de llamar su atención con sutileza mal empleada. A Rogue no le entran ganas de interesarse en la noticia justamente por eso, pero a la vez siente deseos de ceder ante Sting solo para que pare con tanto guiño, o a este paso cualquier dirá que trata de coquetear con él y dicho panorama no es muy alentador, siendo honestos.

* * *

 **Lo sé Rogue, en el fondo te gusta la idea, pero hay que guardar las apariencias (?).**

 **Nos leemos.**


	28. Monster (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 149 palabras.

 **Notas:** De vuelta a mi musa. Los dos drabbles faltantes los publicaré luego de conseguir otras palabras porque las que tengo no me inspiran.

Mis palabras fueron "Humillación" y "Secreto" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXVIII.**

 _Monster._

Minerva.

* * *

Es plenamente consciente de que a ojos de los demás es un compendio de defectos, que carece de lo que muchos llaman «virtudes.» Lo sabe y quiere creer que no le importa, que aquel es el único camino posible para tapar las huellas del pasado.

Si fuera dulce y compasiva, ¿qué certeza tendría de que aquella niña débil y tímida ya no existe? Si fuera comprensiva y cariñosa, ¿quién le aseguraría que aquella niña triste y solitaria ya no existe? ¿De qué, honestamente, le serviría? ¿Qué ganaría siendo aquello denominado «buena persona»?

Si tuviera un deseo real, un verdadero anhelo que podría catalogar como «sueño,» sería que esa Minerva que lloraba indemne hubiera quedado para siempre en el olvido. No ser nunca más esa persona, no vivir nunca más esa humillación. Si ha de ser un monstruo para que su debilidad no sea más que un secreto, monstruo será.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	29. Hope (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 138 palabras.

 **Notas:** Conseguidas otras palabras, me pongo con los dos drabbles que me faltan. Me queda el de Sting y luego pues a esperar por si alguien quiere dar más palabras.

Mis palabras fueron "Chocolate" y "Error" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXIX.**

 _Hope._

Yukino.

* * *

Baja la mirada, siente los pómulos calientes a causa de las lágrimas derramadas. No se ha permitido llorar hasta ese momento, lejos de todo. No va a decir que es liberador, porque no lo es, el error todavía pesa sobre ella. Tener tal oportunidad y simplemente perderla, que se escurriera de sus manos como agua, duele.

Yukino se muerde el labio, consciente de lo patética que resulta. Hace tan solo un año su único deseo era ingresar a ese gremio y ahora todo ha quedado en la nada por culpa de su debilidad. Levanta una mano y se limpia la cara, segura de que, pese a todo, no es el momento de estar detenida. Incluso si quiere tirar la toalla, incluso si ya no le queda nada... Suspira y en sus ojos chocolate perdura una chispa de esperanza.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	30. Nyctophilia (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe, mención a Rogue. Sting/Rogue no tan sutil.

 **Extensión:** 132 palabras.

 **Notas:** GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.

Mis palabras fueron "Negro" y "Calma" (ambas por Liraaz).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXX.**

 _Nyctophilia._

Sting.

* * *

Sting no comprende a las personas que temen a la oscuridad, no puede entender cómo son capaces de sentirse incómodos ante la ausencia de luz. Por su magia se esperaría lo contrario de él, pero la verdad es que verse inmerso en las tinieblas le infunde calma. Cerrar los ojos por un momento y obtener solo la opacidad de sus párpados cerrados, alejarse de cualquier destello de luminiscencia aunque sea por segundos, le hace sentirse cerca de Rogue.

Y le gusta sentirse así.

Verse rodeado del mismo negro que caracteriza a su compañero, sentir la misma conexión que Rogue tiene hacia su elemento, le permite creer que su lazo es más profundo de lo que se puede vislumbrar.

Por sobre todo, le agrada pensar que Rogue se siente similar ante la luz.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	31. Scolding (Minerva)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Minerva Orland.

 **Extensión:** 119 palabras.

 **Notas:** A veces pienso que me voy a aburrir de hacer esto, luego no me aburro. No sé, en algún minuto quizás y se me acaba la inspiración pero por alguna razón realmente me relaja escribir estos drabbles así que voy subiendo la siguiente tanda.

Mis palabras fueron "Lágrimas" y "Reproche" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXI.**

 _Scolding._

Minerva.

* * *

El reproche cae sobre ella como plomo, pesado como la mano que no tarda en golpearla con fuerza. Minerva solo atina a bajar la cabeza y tratar en vano de detener el caudal de lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. De verdad que quiere, anhela más que cualquier otra cosa detener su llanto y con ello el regaño, pero sus deseos tienden a morir como eso: meros deseos.

Suelta un hipido al oír el grito de Jiemma, segura de que por mucho que lo intente nunca puede hacer nada lo suficientemente bien. Quizás y su padre tiene razón, es una inútil.

Gime al recibir otro golpe y se lamenta, una vez más, ser ella y no cualquier otra persona.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	32. Lake (Rogue)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rogue Cheney.

 **Extensión:** 148 palabras.

 **Notas:** Al principio no tuve puta idea de qué hacer con esas palabras, luego el angst vino a mí. Sobre el drabble, seamos honestos, es algo que no termina de calzarse. O sea, de todos, absolutamente todos los recuerdos que Skiadrum pudo implantar, ¿se decidió por la eutanasia? Uy, claro, probemos a ver si quizás no queda tan traumatizado el chico. ¿Es en serio, Skiadrum? ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?

Mis palabras fueron "Castigo" y "Lago" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXII.**

 _Lake._

Rogue.

* * *

Sumerge los pies en el lago con desgana, permitiendo que el agua helada bañe sus extremidades. El día está templado pero a la vez corre un viento fresco que pone la piel de gallina, ni él podría asegurar porque se está bañando en esos momentos.

Quizás porque no tiene idea de qué hacer.

Contempla su reflejo, apreciando la confusión que puebla sus facciones. ¿Es eso algún tipo de castigo? Se muerde el labio. ¿Habrá hecho algo malo? Cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué? Al abrirlos, todo sigue sin tener sentido.

El agua ha ido adquiriendo de a poco una tonalidad rojiza, que se disuelve en las pequeñas olas que ondean la superficie. El reflejo de un niño abnegado en lágrimas lo observa desde el fondo del lago. Aprieta los puños empapados en carmesí, consciente de que, incluso si no ha habido otra manera, sin Skiadrum ya nada tiene sentido.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	33. Fight (Orga)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Orga Nanagear.

 **Extensión:** 127 palabras.

 **Notas:** Esto lleva semanas en mi PC, pero cada vez que iba a darle la re-leída para publicar me daba pereza. Sí, pereza por re-leer y revisar 127 miseras palabras, soy increíble.

Mis palabras fueron "Noche" y "Pelea" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXIII.**

 _Fight._

Orga.

* * *

Nota los nudillos algo lesionados cuando se detiene para contemplar su estado, aunque más allá de las magulladuras inevitables que se obtienen al golpear tu puño contra algo, o alguien, no tiene mayores lesiones. Casi es buena suerte (es decir, con la de sillas que volaban), pero tampoco le llama demasiado el detalle. No resulta inusual.

La noche es fresca y corre un viento algo helado al momento que emprende camino de regreso al gremio. Es tarde, pero sus compañeros ya deben estar acostumbrados a que salga a beber, incluso a que se involucre en alguna pelea, no es como si visitara bares tranquilos para empezar; por eso no se preocupa mayormente de la hora.

Al menos, considerando lo sucedido, no ha sido una noche tan aburrida.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	34. Heat (Sting)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un muy mal escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe.

 **Extensión:** 124 palabras.

 **Notas:** No tengo ganas de escribir nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, pero he hecho el intento y tengo esto; de momento, estoy tratando de avanzar lo demás e ir recuperando el ritmo. Pero, como he dicho, ando desganada.

Mis palabras fueron "Calor" y "Chaqueta" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXIV.**

 _Heat._

Sting.

* * *

Lleva sus manos hasta sus codos, frotando sus brazos en un triste intento de infundirse calor. El aire está cargado de humedad y las nubes que cubren la ciudad parecen anticipar la lluvia que pronto caerá, lo cual solo puede ser un mal panorama.

Sting suspira, deseando tener un paraguas, la idea de acabar empapado no le resulta muy apetecible en esos momentos. Si al menos tuviera algún tipo de abrigo, una chaqueta o similar no tendría que ser tan malo, pero con suerte cuenta con su playera. Tal como lo ve, en cuanto la lluvia caiga acabará calado hasta los huesos.

Suspiraría de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso opta por soltar un quejido molesto. Es que entre resignarse y enfadarse, prefiere enfadarse.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	35. Oil (Rufus)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un pésimo escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Rufus Lore.

 **Extensión:** 138 palabras.

 **Notas:** Vaya manera de no tener ganas de escribir nada (como dice mi perfil, incluso estoy en hiatus). Pero ya que estoy tratando de avanzar de una vez, me dispuse a acabar esto, que por lo menos no me quedaba nada.

Mis palabras fueron "Tormenta" y "Foto" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXV.**

 _Oil._

Rufus.

* * *

La lluvia se mantiene firme sobre la ciudad; la gran mayoría de las personas ya se han refugiado en sus casas, huyendo de la tormenta. Él, sin embargo, no siente necesidad de resguardarse bajo un techo, no todavía. Le agrada la lluvia, el suave cántico que trae con su caída sumado a la calma que la rodea. Le recuerda a su hogar.

(O, más específicamente, al que solía ser su hogar).

A veces se pregunta si seguirá tal como lo recuerda, con el gran retrato adornando la pared central de la biblioteca y los libros, los apuntes y los diarios desperdigados en los estantes. Esa imagen, como una foto estampada en su memoria, es su recuerdo más fuerte. El enorme óleo, la eterna imagen de su madre, rodeado por el silencio y la soledad de la estancia vacía.

* * *

 **Ya subo el otro.**


	36. Sprout (Yukino)

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a un pésimo escritor llamado Mashima.

 **Personajes:** Yukino Aguria.

 **Extensión:** 115 palabras.

 **Notas:** Y el último; entré a la universidad, tengo miles de proyectos en proceso y miles más que escribir así que seguir esto ya es poco práctico. Completo con esto la última serie de seis y fue. Traté de que por lo menos fuera un buen último drabble.

Mis palabras fueron "Flor" y "Tigre" (ambas por Kira).

 **.**

* * *

 **That's Sabertooth.**

* * *

 **XXXVI.**

 _Sprout._

Yukino.

* * *

A veces piensa en sí misma como un brote, pequeño, efímero, y se pregunta qué habrá de salir de ahí —siquiera si saldrá algo, si algún día brotará—. Quizás una flor, fragante y esplendorosa; quizás no más que un tallo o una hoja, despreciable. Se lo pregunta al dudar de cada paso que da, cada decisión que toma. Ella, que debería ser un tigre y no sé siente más allá de una simple mota, lo cuestiona. Si es que algún día será algo, más que solo una figura agazapada. Lo duda.

O lo dudaba, lo dudaba mucho. Hasta el día en que pudo sentirse un tigre de verdad, miembro de algo. Un gremio, su gremio.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
